It's where the gravity flames
by i heart kellan
Summary: Paul has always acted like he couldn't stand Bella Swan. Jake left Bella for Leah and she left. She's now back. What happens when Paul shows an interest in her? And what happens when she gets Jake's attention all over again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I have been reading all these Bella/Paul and Bella/Embry stories. I have been wanting to see if I could hold out until one of my other stories are done but I couldn't help myself. I might write a story with the three of them, but until that happens, enjoy, please.

Paul has always acted like he couldn't stand Bella Swan - even when he shifted in front of her as a werewolf when she slapped him. When Jacob had left her after he had imprinted on Leah Clearwater and after her father had passed away from a heart attack, she was heartbroken. When she decides to return to La Push after being away for seven years, what happens when Paul and Bella run into each other? And what happens when she gets Jake's attention all over again?

You heat me like the sun, baby.

**PPOV**

I just couldn't believe that she was going to be here since it had been over at least five years. When she had lost her father to a heart attack and Jacob to Leah, she had broken down. Even though she doesn't like people to know, I do because she had come crawling to me. When I saw those tears that Jake had caused, I couldn't believe how angry I could be, but yet, I was.

I had been utterly shocked when she ran into my arms, but I guessed that was something I hadn't experienced in quite some time.

Then, when I heard that she was coming back, I had not been able to stop smiling. Although, she was the type of girl that I knew that I wanted and craved so much. Even though, when she had first slapped me, she was still hung up on Jake. I still didn't know what she saw in him or that damn _leech_ the more that I think about it. She could have done better. Hell, Jake could have been much better.

I remember the very first time I had met Bella. I never knew that a girl could infuriate me so much, but yet, she really did. Was that so wrong that she could stir so many feelings inside of me? It was like she made the animal inside of me a little crazy but that was all right, wasn't it?

Jake had married Leah after Bella had left Forks. Those two were perfect for each other. Even though Sam had resented Jake for that, the two were obviously happy together. I had never seen Jake and Leah smile until Leah had imprinted on Jake. That was when Jake had started his own pack, which I had willingly joined because Sam was so grouchy and moody because of Jake and Leah's sudden engagement a few months ago. Oh well.

I looked at the Swan house and that's when I noticed Bella's red truck where I could not hide the huge smile from my face. Bella Swan was officially back. I was going to be taking Charlie's position since he felt like he couldn't do as much as he had ten years ago. With vampires coming into Forks every now and then, it would be the perfect job for me too, especially if Charlie ran into a wolf.

I had noticed her before the whole slap incident, but that was when I realized that I did like her more than I thought I would. How could I not? The wolf in me didn't agree with the slap. The wolf was so fucking pissed off and I was literally hard as a rock to what she had done. No one - not even Jake or Sam had hit me, but Bella Swan?

As I finally got the courage to walk up to the front door of the Swan door, I smirked to myself when the front door opened, but then, I definitely got the shock of my life. I wasn't expecting this at all.

Bella glared at me as she shook her head in disbelief that I was even here right now. "What are you doing here, Paul?"

I grinned at her as I looked at her up and down, appreciative at what I was seeing. She had definitely grown up in the years she had left. She wasn't dressed like she was in those boring clothes, either. Her hips looked so good in those tight, blue jeans, and that tight shirt looked so good against her breasts. I nearly groaned to what she was wearing and I really - so badly, wanted to strip her down and have my way with her.

"Hello?" she growled as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Do I need to slap you again?"

Ah, hell! Was she seriously trying to turn me on right now?

"There's no need to get violent with me, Bells, and -"

"Don't call me that," she grumbled as she shook her head. "Only Jake used to call me that, and even so, I don't talk to him, anymore."

I knew that she had been through an obstacle between that damned leech and Jake. It still shocked me that she had been involved with him, but she had been. There was nothing anyone of us could do to change history - even as much as we all wanted.

"Why not?"

"As if you don't know," she huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest and she glared at him. "He's living the life of an imprint and imprintee werewolf, Paul. It's what he always wanted."

I looked at her and gave her a sympathetic look on my face. I knew she still held a torch for Jacob, but she had to understand that any man would be interested in her. Then again, that probably wasn't even the problem at all. No, it was far worse. She probably felt like she wasn't attractive or anything like that at all.

"How did you find out about it?" I asked, trying to be the concerned guy right now.

"I went to his place earlier last night and saw them in a lip lock," she said with a disgusted look on her face. "I thought she was still in love with Sam."

"Trust me - it was a huge shock to everyone when we saw them kissing for the very first time," I told her with a shrug of my shoulders. "Honestly, I think that there's something behind it all."

Why was I even saying such things? The idea of Jake coming full force after Bella to sweep her off of her feet just made me sick to my stomach because I was the one that wanted to take that chance with her. It just had to be me and her. Was that so wrong that I wanted Jake to be with Leah so I can sweep his best friend off of her feet? I bet that I could make her so amazingly happy as well.

"Is your dad home?"

Bella rolled her eyes and she shook her head. "No, he's not here. His car's not here."

I smirked as I looked at her. Deciding to make a bold move, I took a step closer towards her while I watched her take a step backwards. I couldn't hide the grin that made me so ecstatic. Did I make Isabella Swan as nervous as she looked right now?

"Do I scare you?" I asked huskily as I leaned my face close, almost touching her lips.

"N-No, you don't," she stammered slightly.

"I bet that I do," I grinned as I looked down at her small frame that I desperately wanted to pull into my strong arms.

**BPOV**

God damnit, he made me feel so many things that wasn't even literally correct the more that I even looked up at his handsome face. Paul had definitely grown up since the last time I had seen him. Although, when I had last seen him, he looked like a twenty-five year old man with bulging muscles all over his body. I shook the dirty thoughts out of my head when I saw the huge, determined smile on his face. Hell yeah, he was definitely enjoying my reactions.

"Stop it," I warned with a grumble leaving my lips.

"Stop what?" he teased with a grin as he grasped my forearms in his huge hands.

I glared at him as I pushed him away slightly where he kept on smiling at me. Good lord, this man was utterly difficult in my eyes because he kept on smiling at me. Although, he did have a beautiful smile, and that body of his did no justice because he was attractive and he was built so well. I bet he was well endowed too.

"So, why don't you let me take you out to dinner?" he asked with a coy grin on his handsome face when he looked down at my face.

I looked at him like he was insane. "Excuse me, Paul?"

"You heard me, Bella. Let me take you out. Think of it as a welcome back to Forks and La Push, hm?"

I couldn't go on a date with Paul, could I? How weird would that even be? Nah, it would be too weird because he was friends with Jacob.

"Of course she's not going on a date with you."

I knew that voice all too well. After all, we used to make mud pies when we were little kids. I cleared my throat and I looked over Paul's shoulder to see a pleasantly happy Jacob Black. Oh boy, what else could even go wrong?


	2. It's like a sauna when you're around

A/N: Sorry about the mistake in the first chapter. Charlie is not dead but is retired. Sorry once again for that mishap in the first chapter. I hope that everyone likes the second installment. I got plenty of plans with our favorite two wolves.

Paul has always acted like he couldn't stand Bella Swan - even when he shifted in front of her as a werewolf when she slapped him. When Jacob had left her after he had imprinted on Leah Clearwater and after her father had passed away from a heart attack, she was heartbroken. When she decides to return to La Push after being away for seven years, what happens when Paul and Bella run into each other? And what happens when she gets Jake's attention all over again?

It's like a sauna when you're around.

_I glared at him as I pushed him away slightly where he kept on smiling at me. Good lord, this man was utterly difficult in my eyes because he kept on smiling at me. Although, he did have a beautiful smile, and that body of his did no justice because he was attractive and he was built so well. I bet he was well endowed too._

_"So, why don't you let me take you out to dinner?" he asked with a coy grin on his handsome face when he looked down at my face._

_I looked at him like he was insane. "Excuse me, Paul?"_

_"You heard me, Bella. Let me take you out. Think of it as a welcome back to Forks and La Push, hm?"_

_I couldn't go on a date with Paul, could I? How weird would that even be? Nah, it would be too weird because he was friends with Jacob._

_"Of course she's not going on a date with you."_

_I knew that voice all too well. After all, we used to make mud pies when we were little kids. I cleared my throat and I looked over Paul's shoulder to see a pleasantly happy Jacob Black. Oh boy, what else could even go wrong?_

**BPOV**

What the hell was Jacob even thinking? He had imprinted on Leah Clearwater and he was still trying to run my life even after I hadn't been back that long? What was his damn deal? When I had actually made up my mind that I did want to be with Jake, he had imprinted with a gorgeous girl - a female werewolf. Yet, here he was, trying to make my decisions yet once again.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you from making a stupid decision," Jake explained as he stepped in between Paul and myself to put space between the two of us.

"I believe that she can make her own decision as she is a grown adult," Paul grumbled as he stepped forward. "I mean, you're committed to another woman, but look where you're at?"

"You're not good for her!"

I looked at Jake like he was insane but Paul was correct. Jake was involved with another woman - a werewolf in fact. From what I heard, Leah Clearwater had a really bad temper at that, and I really didn't want to deal with a female werewolf. I mean, I had definitely noticed what Paul was like angry, and I really didn't want to see that with her. That was something I wasn't ready for - not by a long shot, either.

"Jake, what the hell are you even doing?"

"I am saving you from a huge mistake," Jake started as he simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Paul snapped with a sarcastic laugh leaving his mouth. "You are the one that hurt Bella. I didn't. Go to Leah or something. Remember - you did imprint on her."

"Yeah, I imprinted on Leah, but Bella's still my friend. We grew up together."

Was he really pulling the friend card out? When I really needed him, he just wasn't there. Although, when another man hits on me, he's there for me? It didn't make any sense whatsoever and it certainly made her quite angry.

"Jake, you really don't have a right on what goes on in my life."

"But Bella, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"It's still none of your business."

"I understand that, but -"

"No, Jake, stay out."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You did plenty of that for her, Black," Paul jumped in. "You broke her heart."

"How did you -"

Paul rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Are you serious? She left Washington because of what you did. You need to go away."

I nodded my head as I cleared my throat before Jake said anything. "He's right, Jake. You need to go. I want to make my own mistakes. You have Leah in your life now. I want to be happy too."

Jake glared at Paul as he turned his head to look over at me. "Bella," he whined.

"Jake, just go. I am old enough to make my own decisions. Besides, I want to talk to Paul," I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "If I want to date Paul, then I will date him whether you like it or not."

"Fine, just be careful. He does have a temper problem," he said right before he walked away from me.

**PPOV**

I was so relieved that Jake was gone. I wanted to get to know her, especially to how pretty she had gotten since the last time I had seen her. Hell, the last time I had seen her was when she slapped me and then slapped me. There was just something about Bella Swan. The day after she had slapped me, I had went to go look for her, but her father, Chief Swan, had told me she had moved. I had been royally upset and I didn't understand it one bit.

"So, now that we are alone..." I teased just as she placed her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?"

When she dropped her arms, I saw those cheeks of her flush. "Stop that."

"Stop what? I am just stating a fact, Bella," I stated with a smile as I stepped closer to her where I then took her hands into my own hands.

"Well, it's not a fact. I am just average," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, that's why Jake chose Leah over me, anyway."

Oh boy, this was going to be hard, and I didn't know what to say or even do. I had to come up with something because there was no way in hell that I was going to think of her as not beautiful because she was and then some.

"Bella, Jake's stupid. You're way hotter than Leah. She's always angry. I honestly don't even know why he chose Leah over you, anyway. It really doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I shouldn't be talking about this with you," she said with a shrug as she looked over at me with a shy smile. "I'm sorry I'm dampening the mood."

"You aren't, Bella. So, can I take you out sometime?"

"You want to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yeah. Why the hell would I not want to?"

Bella shrugged as she looked over at me. "I don't know."

"Since I got duty in a hour, how about I give you a call later tonight?" I asked as I looked into her beautiful eyes.

I watched those cheeks flush again and I stroked her cheek with a few of my fingers. "Well, all right. I don't see a problem with that."

I smiled as I then kissed her on the forehead and then walked away. "I'll call you tonight, Bella. Don't ignore me."

"I won't," she called right before I watched her go into her house, shutting the door behind her.


	3. I'll find you when I can

A/N: And here is the third installment of the chapter. I hope that you all like what I've come up with. I do apologize for the lateness of it as well as the shortness of the chapter. If you have any suggestions or questions, just email me. Thanks, enjoy!

Paul has always acted like he couldn't stand Bella Swan - even when he shifted in front of her as a werewolf when she slapped him. When Jacob had left her after he had imprinted on Leah Clearwater and after her father had passed away from a heart attack, she was heartbroken. When she decides to return to La Push after being away for seven years, what happens when Paul and Bella run into each other? And what happens when she gets Jake's attention all over again?

It's like a sauna when you're around.

_"It doesn't matter. Besides, I shouldn't be talking about this with you," she said with a shrug as she looked over at me with a shy smile. "I'm sorry I'm dampening the mood."_

_"You aren't, Bella. So, can I take you out sometime?"_

_"You want to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Hell yeah. Why the hell would I not want to?"_

_Bella shrugged as she looked over at me. "I don't know."_

_"Since I'm on duty in a hour, how about I give you a call later tonight?" I asked as I looked into her beautiful eyes._

_I watched those cheeks flush again and I stroked her cheek with a few of my fingers. "Well, all right. I don't see a problem with that."_

_I smiled as I then kissed her on the forehead before walking away. "I'll call you tonight, Bella. Don't ignore me."_

_"I won't," she called out right before I watched her go into her house, shutting the door behind her._

**BPOV**

I just could not believe it. Jake really had some nerve, thinking that he could really run my life after everything that he had done to me. Hell, he was with Leah Clearwater, and all I was trying to do was to move on with my life. Jake had gotten really upset when Paul was talking to me. It didn't make any sense whatsoever at why Jake would get mad at me. He had Leah and I wanted to move on with my life.

"Bella?"

I turned my head to see Paul standing outside my window sill, making me gasp. Yeah, the guys in Washington were definitely crazy. Where I was from, they definitely didn't do that, especially when you live on the second floor. As I looked at him once my mouth shut, I just shook my head.

"What the hell are you even doing?"

"I just thought I would pay you a visit instead of calling you."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief as he just looked at me. "Why are you standing outside my room, though?"

"Well, you have not invited me into your bedroom, Bella," Paul said with a smug look on his face when he looked at me, crossing his arms.

Oh God, was he trying to make me die young of fear for him?

"What are you - a vampire?!" I squeaked with a raised eyebrow, glaring at him but getting a scowl from him in return. "Will you just get your ass inside of my room before you fall?"

Paul slipped through the window, shaking his head. "Don't compare me to a vampire, Bella. I'm a damn wolf - not a damn bloodsucker. I'm better than that and you know it."

I sighed. Out of all the wolves, he had a huge temper; even more so than Jake. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or even a bad thing.

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath, averting eye contact with Paul.

"Bella," he sighed as he walked up to me, grasping my cold hands into his hot hands, pulling me close into his space. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you but I don't like vampires at all. None of us do."

"I know," I murmured as I looked up into his dark eyes. "I didn't do it intentionally. You know that."

"I know," he said as he pushed some hair away from my face.

**PPOV**

I knew I had an anger problem. There was no doubt about it the more that I even thought about it. With me having an anger problem, I knew I needed to control it, especially around girls... ones like Bella. She was way too gorgeous for my own liking and I definitely didn't want to do what Sam had done to Emily. I knew Emily had forgiven Sam, but it still worried me if I could ever let go like that. Was that even possible?

"I don't mean to snap at you like I did," I said as she leaned against the wall along her door. "I would never hurt you, Bella, and I hope that you know that."

"I know that, Paul," she said as she tugged me by the loop of my jeans into her open space, a grin spreading across her face. "You aren't like Edward."

"Never. I'd never even match up to his stupidity," I told her as I looked at her with a smirk on my face. "I'm way too smart to leave a beautiful girl all alone to a pack of wolves, especially one like me."

"Paul," she laughed as she hit my chest lightly, shaking her head in disbelief. "You sure are cocky, aren't you?"

I grinned as I cupped her face in my hands, shaking my head down at her with a laugh leaving my lips. "Of course I am. Have you met me?"

"That is true," she stated as she leaned a little closer into my body. "Are you going to kiss me, Paul?"

I was definitely startled by her question but I couldn't hide the smile from my face. "Yes, but I did want your permission before I did anything."

"Well, you have my permission, Paul," she said as she pressed her forehead against mine with a smile on her face, cupping my jaw in her hand. "Please kiss me."

"How can I say no to that?" I groaned as I pressed my body against hers where I shook my head.

I then couldn't help it and I fused my lips right against her soft lips, pulling her body right against my hard body. I couldn't believe how steamy the kiss was and I felt her tongue begging for an entrance. I parted my mouth and I felt her tongue snaking against mine. Oh God, she was getting me too excited.

I broke the kiss and I was panting. "Bella... where the hell did you learn to kiss _like_ that?" I asked with a groan, my eyes dark and mysterious.

"Did I do it wrong?" I heard her ask as she eyed me with a raised eyebrow.

"No way. It is just that... you were doing everything right - almost too right. You were getting me excited."

"What do you m- oh!"

"Yeah, oh, Bella! Who taught you how to kiss like that?"

She looked at me with a dazzling smile. "No one, Paul. I am glad that you like my lack of experience."


	4. And you make me burn for you

A/N: Woot, here is the fourth chapter of my Bella/Paul story. I am really enjoying this chapter more than I thought that I would enjoy it. If you guys ever have suggestions, please do let me know. I was very surprised to the reviews I got last time. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to leave me some lovely reviews.

Paul has always acted like he couldn't stand Bella Swan - even when he shifted in front of her as a werewolf when she slapped him. When Jacob had left her after he had imprinted on Leah Clearwater and after her father had passed away from a heart attack, she was heartbroken. When she decides to return to La Push after being away for seven years, what happens when Paul and Bella run into each other? And what happens when she gets Jake's attention all over again?

And you make me burn for you.

_I then couldn't help it and I fused my lips right against her soft lips, pulling her body right against my hard body. I couldn't believe how steamy the kiss was and I felt her tongue begging for an entrance. I parted my mouth and I felt her tongue snaking against mine. Oh God, she was getting me too excited._

_I broke the kiss and I was panting. "Bella... where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked with a groan, my eyes dark and mysterious._

_"Did I do it wrong?" I heard her ask as she eyed me with a raised eyebrow._

_"No way. It is just that... you were doing everything right - almost too right. You were getting me excited."_

_"What do you m- oh!"_

_"Yeah, oh, Bella! Who taught you how to kiss like that?"_

_She looked at me with a dazzling smile. "No one, Paul. I am glad that you like my lack of experience."_

**BPOV**

I just couldn't explain the way that I felt. It was a very scary feeling the way that Paul made me feel. It was very impossible to explain, though. It was like whenever he left me to go on home, I felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest. Damnit, what was going on with me? Every, single time he would come over to see me this week, I couldn't help but to think how lucky I was to have this hot piece of meat in my room.

Even though Paul and I did nothing but kiss and feel each other up, I couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to have a man like Paul making love to me all night long. I just could not explain it, and I liked the way that he made me feel as well.

"Bella?"

I lifted my eyes from the piece of red velvet cake in front of me that Emily set down. When I was not home, I would come over to see Sam and Emily. For some odd reason, I felt more at home with them than I did with my own father. Was that even normal? Oh boy.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I took a bite of the cream cheese icing, a soft moan leaving my lips.

"It's all right, Bella. Are you doing all right?" Emily asked as she took a seat across from me at the table.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just wish that Paul was here," I mumbled under my breath as I took a deep bite of the red velvet cake into my mouth. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"You two are being careful, right?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. "You are using condoms, right?"

"Oh. My. Gawd!" I groaned as I shook my head at the words that left her lips. "Are you really about to give me the sex talk, Emily? Seriously?!"

"Emily, please don't do that to the poor girl."

I was so thankful that Leah was here. Between the three of us, I felt like I was like the ugly duckling right now. I really could not explain it and I really didn't want to, either.

"I just want her to be safe, Leah."

"Yeah, I know, but we all know that condoms won't even help Paul even if the two of them wanted to have sex, Emily. Have you seen how big the guys are down here?" Leah winked playfully as she shook her head.

"Oh geesh, are you girls really talking about our anatomy with Bella here?"

I looked up and I was so grateful to see Paul standing there with a smirk on his handsome face.

"We're just trying to prepare her for your package, Paul."

"No, you're not! You are just trying to humiliate me, Emily. We're not even on that level right now," I exclaimed as I threw my hands up into the air. "We haven't even had a chance to go on a real date because of his patrolling..."

I froze at the words that left my lips and I simply shook my head. Oh boy, this really was not helping me right now, was it? In front of the male wolves and their spouses, I was making myself a victim to me embarrassing my own self. Oh boy, I needed to control myself.

"Bella," Paul frowned as he knelt down on the kitchen floor, knowing he was being watched. "I'm really sorry about that. I hope that things do change pretty soon."

"I know that. I also know that it's not your fault," I paused as I looked at the guys with a frown. "It's not any of your faults and I hope you know that."

"Paul," Sam said with his deep voice, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want you to do me a huge favor."

Really? After everything I just said, he wanted that to happen - for Paul to do a stupid favor.

"Sure, what is it?" Paul asked as he turned his head to look at Sam.

"What I want is for you to take Bella on a date tonight. You two deserve it."

"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea," Jake inforced as he shook his head.

"And why not?" Paul growled as he stood up to his feet, clutching his fists at his side.

"Because you're not good for her!"

"And who is perfect for her, Black?" Paul asked with a growl leaving his lips.

Oh boy, was Jake really doing this? I looked back at Leah and frowned. I mouthed a 'sorry' to her and frowned sadly. Why was he doing this to her, anyway?

"Don't you even think about answering that, Jake," I told him with a snap leaving my voice as I shook my head. "I mean, how dare you?!"

"How dare I, Bella? I am just trying to -"

"I don't need another father, Jake. Besides, you are involved with Leah. I mean do you think what comes out of your mouth?" I grumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest. "I mean, look at Leah. I honestly don't even how she even puts up with your shit."

When Jake looked at Leah, I felt so sorry for her, and I was pretty sure that everyone else felt that way as well. Did he not think on what he did to her? Oh boy, he really didn't think before he spoke.

"Leah -" Jake began but got interrupted by Leah.

"No, Jake. It's like you still want her. I thought that you cared for me."

"I do but Bella tends to make a lot of mistakes. We all know what happened last time."

I had enough. I really did. I grumbled as I slipped out of my seat at the counter as Leah grabbed Jake by the arm, dragging him out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the cake, Emily. It was really good."

"Bella, want me to walk you home?"

I turned to look at Paul and offered him a small smile on my face. I just needed to get the hell out of here, away from Jake. He was going to drive me up the wall.

"Yes, I just want to go on home," I said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me right against his chest where he placed a warm kiss upon my lips. "Can you take me home?"

"Yes, I will take you home, while Emily and Sam with all of this," Paul grinned as he tugged me by my hand where he walked us outside.


End file.
